Sterex
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Nulvarl Empire Category: Nymean Planets Sterex is a planet in the Nymean Ascendancy. Though it has a healthy population, it served as the location for Pinnacle Base where Trivas hid his daughter, Eliana, for 22 years. Though it is close to both the Expansion Region and the Colony Region, it is listed as part of the Nymean Core Region due to its history in the Nulvarl Empire and the Ascendancy. Terrain The planet is a temperate one with mostly mild season changes. The planet has three major continents and two smaller land masses. The planet is 26% land and has a variety of features of all types. Wildlife is varied and ranges from microscopic lifeforms to eighty meter long sea vertebrates. There are many types of herd animals and many staple crops that provide ample food for the large population. Many areas of the planet are very fertile and are used to grow enough food for exports. Population The native Sterexi are bipedal beings with a large mane of hair that starts on their forehead and ends on their lower back. Beyond that, they have no hair after they turn six months old. Their skin is a rich brown color and their manes range from sandy colored to jet black. The population of Sterex peaks at about 8 billion with 97% of them Sterexi. Recently, colonies have been started on Repnesi, Fo'ulgi, and New Sterex, all plants gained as a result of the Vagaari War when the Nymeans expanded their borders. History The people joined the Nulvarl Empire when Trivas and Jorell were building up for conquest. During the War of the Areltsi Coalition, Sterex was spared most of the fighting due to its distance from the conflict. After the war, the planet began to edge away from the rising tyrant dictatorship of Jorell and contacts were broken. Even though Jorell did not want to lose a planet as populous as Sterex, he did not want to use military might to repress them for fear that the newly conquered Areltsi would revolt and start a civil war. What Jorell did not know is that Trivas and his trusted aide Repness sent an infant Eliana to a secret outpost called Pinnacle Base. The people of Sterex did not know if this either until twelve years after the base was started. It was then that some hikers found the base and reported it to the local authorities. Fearing that it was a thief's hideout, a small band of armed locals marched toward it. What they found was not a petty group of thugs, but an extremely well trained and well armed garrison of Chiss warriors that had been holding the outpost for the entire time since the end of the war with Areltsi. Instead of attacking, the locals realized they were out gunned and backed down. A later group of military officials and politicians investigated and decided to befriend the "strange blue people with little hair". With the base's commander, Repness, as the representative, the two groups made peace and started helping each other. Repness offered the use of the base's scientists to help improvise and advance the technology of the Sterexi and to assist them in medical fields and whatever was possible. In return, the Sterexi provided food and supplies to the solitary base that had been forced to harvest in secret. Within a year, a small city had developed in the area to ease the transfer of technology and food. When the Nulvarl Empire was defeated and Trivas founded the Nymean Ascendancy, Sterex was one of the first to join. Per his request, they kept the secret of Pinnacle Base secret to continue to protect Eliana. In the Galaxial War, the rogue Jedi Uvilan Naith attacked the planet and destroyed Pinnacle Base in order to capture Eliana. Other than that incident, Sterex saw no other combat until the Vagaari War where they provided many troops and supplies to the war effort.